Olympians Hospice
by Theyarenotonlybooks
Summary: I'm not crazy. If you ask anyone else they'll say otherwise, but I ask you this. Would you be crazy if you watched someone kill your mum, if you always thought someone was following you, if you were kept locked up for days without any food? Yeah, I think you would be where I am now, about to walk through the doors of 'Olympians hospice'. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys. This is my first story so I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson is the new kid in Olympians hospice. It's a mental hospital which he feels he shouldn't be in. He meets everyone there and is reluctant to open up at first until one person with honey-blonde hair catches him in his most vulnerable state. Contains the rest of the seven and other heroes from the books. It is all human.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics I use. I wish I did but I guess we can't have everything.**

* * *

 _I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human,_

 _And I crash and I break down_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I'm not crazy. If you ask anyone else they'll say otherwise, but I ask you this. Would you be crazy if you watched someone kill your mum, if you always thought someone was following you, if you were kept locked up for days without any food? Yeah, I think you would be where I am now, about to walk through the doors of 'Olympians hospice'. It's a mental hospital for 'crazy' kids like me.

I have four people surrounding me as if they think I'm going to lash out at someone. I won't. As I told you, I'm not crazy. We walk down one corridor and then another and they both look just as boring as each other. The walls are completely blank with white doors leading off to different areas. I already knew I was going to hate it hear. Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from inside a room we had recently passed. 'Great,' I thought, 'I may not be crazy but there are some crazy people here'. Finally we stopped at a door on the left of the corridor and I realised that this would be my room.

"This is your room Perseus." One of my bodyguards said. I growled. "My name is Percy."

Only my mother could call me Perseus and even though she is now dead I am NOT changing that. She looked scared at my tone of voice so I forced a smile onto my lips and motioned for her to let me into my room. She did and as I walked in I saw that it was just as bare as everything else. I sat down on the cold, hard, metal bed and as the people started to walk out the woman turned around and said,

"You will only be able to get out of the room at certain times during the day and any other time the door will be locked" and with that she closed the door behind her. I lay on my bed and thought about how in the past couple of weeks my life has turned upside down.

 _Flashback:_

 _The final bell rang at Goode high school and everyone rushed out. I reached my locker followed by my best friend Grover whose locker was next to mine._

" _You did good last night Perce" He said. Last night was my swimming meet and I came first in every race beating my record in three of them._

" _Thanks Grover" I replied. "I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow man". I ran off and checked my watch as I got pass the doors. It was 3:20pm and I had to be home by 3:25 otherwise Gabe, my horrible step father would do something terrible to me. I didn't have a car so I had to run to our apartment which was 10 minutes away, luckily I knew a couple of shortcuts. I was about to turn down one of them when I got a tingling sensation throughout my body and so I turned around. No one was there and so I decided that getting home in time was more important. I was about halfway through the alley way when I heard pounding footsteps on the wet concrete. Once again I turned to look however this time I saw someone's face and was about to yell stop when suddenly my vision swirled until I passed out._

 _End of flashback_

"Percy! Percy!" I heard someone shout. My head shot up and I realised that it was just the woman that came in with me first. She looked kindly at me before saying,

"It's dinner time. Come to the cafeteria. Third door on your left Percy. Oh and my name is Hestia I am your carer from now on" and then she turned around and left.

* * *

When I walked into the cafeteria I noticed about eight other kids sat around one table. They went silent once I started to walk towards them and the only other empty seat. I sat down and refused to look at any of their faces; I just stared at my dinner and silently ate it whilst they watched me like a hawk. A carer came up to our table and made us introduce ourselves.

"Do we have to Hermes?" asked a native African-American girl. He just nodded. That same girl went first and said, "Hi. I'm Piper". A blonde girl with a typical Californian look, apart from her grey stormy eyes, looked up from her book said "I'm Annabeth" and then returned to reading. Next was a girl with electric blue eyes and had an electric blue streak running through her hair. "Thalia" was all she said. Next to her was who I assumed to be her brother as he had the same electric blue hair. He looked at me through his glasses and said "Hi, I'm Jason". He looked friendly but I wasn't looking for any friends in this awful place. A scrawny looking boy answered as if he had had too much caffeine (I'm not sure they even give out caffeine in a mental hospital) said "I'm Leo Mcshizzle I can already tell we'll be best friends". Piper then called out "Calm down repair boy". He stopped what he was doing and the next person went. He looked about thirteen and looked emo, "Nico" was all he said although I could barely hear it because he was so quiet. Another girl who looked about thirteen said "I'm Hazel" she was quite small and had coloured skin. Finally the boy next to her said "I'm Frank". He looked buff but had the face of a teddy bear. I was silent for a few minutes before I looked up and realised that it was my turn to speak, "Um, I'm Percy" was all I said before I stood up to go.

A bunch of carers crowded round me all at once before I mentioned that I was just going back to my room. They let me go but Hestia had to escort me.

The walk there was silent and the only sound was our footsteps against the cold floor. Hestia unlocked my door and let me into my room. I turned around to see if she had gone. She hadn't but she was staring at my scars which were now visible at the end of my arms where my sleeves had ridden up. I silently cursed.

"Right Percy," Hestia started "We'll talk about that tomorrow in our counselling session with Dr. Apollo. Goodnight" and with that she closed the door. I lay down on my bed and stared at the light on my ceiling. I didn't want to fall asleep but I knew that they would be checking to see if everyone was asleep. So I just turned on my side and let my eyes slowly flutter closed and I soon drifted off into a state of slumber.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. We will find out more about the others and how they ended up here later. The song was Human by Christina Perri.**

 **Remember:**

 **A book is a dream you hold in your hands. Treasure it forever.**

 **X**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews, I honestly didn't think that I would get any.** _ **McCanner: Maybe I will add Reyna in my story. I didn't really think about adding her but as I know that everyone loves her so much I will consider adding her to my story. It will be a bit later on though.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics or references I use.**

* * *

 _Maybe it's not my weekend_

 _But it's gonna be my year_

 _And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

The next morning I woke and saw strips of light coming through the blinds. It was so peaceful and reminded me of my old room in my old apartment. Thinking about that almost brought a tear to my eye. It reminded me too much of my mum. I was brought out of this trance when a loud buzzing sound suddenly blurted out and echoed around my room. Hestia opened my door and walked inside.

"Percy, it's time to go to your first group counselling" she said softly. I had no idea what that was but I just nodded and followed her outside my room. We walked to the end of the corridor and then turned down another until we arrived at a door with 'Group Counselling' above it. I realised now how big this building actually was; it was like a labyrinth.

Hestia made me walk in by myself and I found the group of people that I had to talk to yesterday sat on beanbags on the floor. I sat on the empty one next to Annabeth and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well this is awkward" said Leo and I had to agree with him there, it was pretty awkward just sat there waiting for the next instructions to come. A piece of paper then floated through a panel on the roof and landed in front of Jason.

"I guess I'll read it then" he said after no one said anything for a while. "Dear Demigods" he read. I must have made a puzzled face because Annabeth then said "That's what they call us here". Jason gave her a look before continuing, "You each need to say a happy memory that you have. I can be anything just as long as it was the happiest that you have felt. You cannot come out of this room until all of you participate". Piper then looked around the room at all of us and I could see she was wondering who would go first. You may be wondering how I know this. All I can say is I'm very good at reading people. Piper then opened her mouth and started to tell us her memory.

"It's not a very long one. But it was last year when my dad and I went surfing behind our house. My dad has a very busy and demanding job and so just spending this hour with him was great and I've never felt happier." I was kind of surprised when she said this because it implied to me that she had not been here for too long but she was already quite close to Leo and Jason. It made me wonder why she was here in the first place. Next was Jason, who said,

"My happiest memory was when I was reunited with my sister again. We got separated when I was two and so seeing Thalia last year made me happy that we could spend our lives together again."

Thalia then replied "Aww thanks Jase. That was my favourite memory too." We then skipped her and Nico started revealing his memory. However it was hard to hear him as he was so shy so all I heard was,

"Sister…Bianca…Before…Died" He then looked left to Hazel and looked relieved for his turn to be over but before everyone's eyes averted to Hazel I notices the tiniest tear forming in the corner of his eye (I'm also really observant). Hazel then took a deep breath and said,

"My favourite memory was when my friend Sammy, who looks a lot like Leo, and I took me to get ice cream. It may not seem like much but my mother was very poor and so just having this piece of luxury was nice. It was also the last time I saw him." Frank then went next and I realised that it would soon be my turn and most of my happy memories had turned sad as the contained my mum.

"I loved it when my mum got home after a 3 year deployment and we would just sit outside and talk to the animals in the woods behind our house" I also wondered why he was here because it sounded like everything was fine but then you could never know with 'crazy' people. Annabeth then said her memory and as she did so I noticed that her eyes, which were normally quite intimidating, had an extra sparkle to them and made her even more beautiful. 'Whoa,' I thought, 'where did that come from?'

"I felt the happiest when my step-brothers were born. They always looked out for me and so I began to call that day, which I had previously called the dark day, the miracle because they saved me from a lot of things." Everyone's heads then turned to me and so I told them the earliest memory I had,

"I have this memory of my dad; the faintest glow of a smile on his face. It's the only memory I have of him and so it makes me the happiest." A sudden buzzer brought me out of yet another trance and the door opened to let everyone out and to the cafeteria. I was the first one out and gave Annabeth one final glance before turning to go eat.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one maybe even more. I will try to update every week on Saturday or Sunday but I can't make any promises especially with Christmas coming up. The song was Weightless by All Time Low (one of my favourite bands)**

 **One must always be careful with books and what's inside of them for words have the power to change us- Cassandra Clare.**

 **X**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reading my story it makes me so happy to know that people are actually reading my story and that it is not really bad and a waste of time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics or references I use.**

* * *

 _You just gotta be happy,_

 _But sometimes that's hard,_

 _Just remember to smile,_

 _And that's a good enough start_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

The next time I saw Annabeth was the next week at the group session but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She occupied my thoughts all the time and I didn't know why. I had never felt this way before and I was scared about what would happen next.

Hestia brought me to the group session room and left but just before she turned to me and said,

"I think you're going to like this one Percy". She winked and then swiftly turned and left. I wonder what she meant by that. Everyone else walked in so I sat down and waited. And waited and waited. It seemed like forever before we got a piece of paper. Piper picked it up and said,

"Dear Demigods, Today you will be splitting off into pairs and learning about them. They will then become your buddy for the rest of your time here. (Hopefully this will be as short as it can). Thalia with Nico. Piper with Jason. Hazel with Frank. Percy with Annabeth and Leo will be escorted to a different place where he will be met by Calypso." Everyone sorted into their pairs, well Leo was taken out the room, and then Annabeth and I were escorted into a separate room so we could feel more 'private'.

She turned her head at me and as her stormy grey eyes stared at me I heard her ask a question,

"Do you want to do 20 questions so that it's fair?" I guessed this was better than trying to come up with something to tell her so I nodded my head in answer to her question. She must have decided that she would go first because she started to ask me questions. "Where are you from?" "New York" I replied. "What about you?" I asked. "Originally I'm from California but I don't live there anymore. I haven't for a while actually" she replied. A curl from her hair flew into her face and before I could stop myself I moved it and tucked it behind her ear. A red blush formed on both of our face before she asked the next question. "What is your favourite colour?" This one didn't take any thought and I shouted out "BLUE". This made me blush again so I quickly asked her what her favourite colour was. "I'm not really sure," she replied, "but if I had to pick one I would say grey". I tried to close my eyes to see if I could relax and get my blush under control but that just brought memories of me and my mum into my mind. I opened my eyes and motioned for Annabeth to ask the next question so I could get past the painful memories in my mind. She opened her mouth as if to say something first but then changed her mind and just asked me the question. "Why did you come here?" she asked. This was too much and before I could say anything about it I felt myself lose consciousness and I felt my back suddenly hit the cold, hard floor before I finally blacked out.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _My eyes came open and I found myself in a rundown warehouse. As I sat up I heard a grunt come from beside me. I turned my head and saw… "MUM!" She turned her head to look at me but before she got the chance to say something someone came into the room and kicked her in the head. My eyes followed the leg right up to his face and to be honest with you I wasn't really surprised at who I saw standing there._

" _Gabe" I snarled. Even his name sounded like poison coming out of my mouth. "What brat?" he spat. "Let my mother go" I said. "What did I tell you about speaking to me? You know that she will get hurt and so just for that" and he kicked her in the stomach multiple times. I tried to run over to her but someone held me back. I thrashed and tried anything to get out of his arms but I couldn't and I could tell that Gabe was not going to stop any time soon, especially with me trying to escape". Eventually he stopped but that wasn't before she was badly injured. He walked out the door with his buddies following him and before he closed the door he said "Try something like that again and something worse will happen". The door slammed shut and I ran over to my mother and sat with her until she regained consciousness and we could asses her injuries._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 **AN: The song was Smile by McFly and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Also i don't really know how 20 questions works so that bit might not make sense(sorry). I'm sorry if it was bad or had many mistakes I didn't have much time to write this as I was at the cinema watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens (which is really good by the way). Don't worry I promise not to spoil it for anyone.**

 **The book to read is not the one that thinks for you but the one which makes you think- Harper Lee**

 **X**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and New Year. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update until now but I was busy and the it was Christmas and then I went to visit my family so I really haven't had the time. I'm sorry but I'm here now and hoping to make a good start to 2016.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or and of the song lyrics or reference I use**

* * *

 _Sometimes before it gets better,_

 _The darkness gets bigger_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Percy!" was all I could hear as I came back into consciousness and as my eyes fluttered open I could make out the faint outline of Annabeth above my face. When my eyes were fully open she flew into my arms and I rocked back a bit. "Whoa Annabeth," I said, "Careful". She pulled back and studied my face, looking for any injuries I suppose. Annabeth suddenly punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch" I cried "What was that for?" "That was for scaring me Percy" she replied. I just smiled and looked her straight in her eyes. It had been so long since someone had genuinely cared about me that a tear began to form in the corner of my eye. Annabeth noticed this and wiped it away for me before any of the social worker that had come in saw it.

Hestia walked up to us and said "Percy I'm afraid it's time to go back into your room and recover" I gently nodded at her and so we stood up and started to make our way to my room. We were halfway down the corridor when Annabeth left my side. "This is my room Percy," she said, "I cannot go any further." My room was the last door of this particular corridor any as we reached it my army of social workers (bodyguards) disbanded and I was left in peace to lie down and recover.

* * *

Luckily I had no nightmares and I woke up feeling better than I had had in a while. The room was becoming more familiar to me and I was becoming less of a stranger in it. Even though the circumstances of why I was here were extremely painful I was starting to feel like this was my second chance in life. My mum may not have been so lucky but I was and now I was going to use this to my advantage and hopefully it will result in getting out of here faster.

The next time I saw everyone was in the cafeteria and I felt like I was becoming part of their group. Annabeth and I sat next to each other and started talking about random bits of information so we could get to know each other better. She told me about her brother Malcolm and I told her about my best friend Grover, who I was missed dearly and wanted to see again. When I looked up I saw that everyone was talking to the people they were paired with yesterday. Even Leo was having a deep conversation with a girl who I vaguely recognised.

Straight after we had all eaten, which took about an hour because everyone was talking too much, we were escorted into the cold room which was becoming more homely to me after all the time I spent here. Once again a little piece of paper floated down into the room but this time it was Nico who read the paper.

" _Dear Demigods,_

 _Today you shall be doing trust exercises with the whole group in order to get to know each other better. I know you're probably wondering how this helps with getting out of here but just trust us and know that in the end everything will make sense to you. Have fun"_ We all looked at each other and all wondered the same question 'What are the trust exercises we have to do?' However our silent question was answered when Hestia and a bunch of other people walked into the room and took us to an area outside.

It was magical. I could see a rock climbing wall with lava running down it, a sword fighting arena, a canoe lake(which I was really happy about because I love water), and lots of other activities that I had never seen before. A tall man walked up to us and said, whilst madly gesturing with his hands, "Welcome demigods. I am Chiron and will be your trust exercise instructor to help make your stay here as short as possible" I was so excited that I would be able to something there then just sit in my room and attend counselling sessions. I don't know why there are such bad reviews for this place; it's amazing and it has made me feel like less of a freak (even though I wasn't one anyways!). He looked at all of our eager faces and with a light pause said in the most exaggerated fashion "Well, let's begin!"

* * *

 **An: Guys I'm sorry it's shorter than usual. I wanted to get something uploaded because I felt so bad about not updating over Christmas. The next chapter will contain more action and I hope will be better. I rushed this so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **The song was Miss missing you by Fall Out Boy.**

 **Reading gives us someplace to go when we have to stay where we are- Mason Cooley**

 **X**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has more action in it compared to the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or and of the song lyrics or reference I use (sorry the song is a long one)**

* * *

 _But the hard times will come and we'll keep movin' on._

 _We're movin' on._

 _Keep movin' on!_

 _Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust_

 _Pain, hate, lies, guilt, laugh, cry, live, die._

 _Some friends become enemies some friends become your family._

 _Make the best with what you're given._

 _This ain't done yet, this is living!_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

To say it was amazing would be an understatement but to say it was the best day of life would be a lie. It was certainly a break from the mess my life had been for the past year or so. It was both a horrific experience and an exhilarating one.

 _Flashback to yesterday_

 _We all raced forwards towards the most freedom we have had in a while. Most people headed to the lava wall but Annabeth and I went towards the sword training arena we don't know what made us go there but it just felt like the right place to go. We found a guy waiting there with a sword in his hand and a peculiar expression on his face. I contemplated if we should continue on our path towards him but Annabeth had already arrived in front of him. He had sand blonde hair and a scar on his face. He looked a bit familiar but for some reason I couldn't remember where I had seen him before._

" _Hello my name is Luke and I will be your sword trainer. Go choose your sword. It will be your sword for now on so choose carefully" he said. I looked behind him and saw a rack of swords holding all types of swords. I scanned my choices and came upon a gold like sword with Greek writing engraved in it. I had taken Greek at high school so I knew that it stood for riptide. "I'll choose this one" I said to Luke. He looked surprised but then regained his composure and said, "Okay, come here and let me teach you how to duel"._

 _I walked towards him and drew my sword in front of me. I was vaguely aware of Annabeth standing on the edge watching us but my mind was completely focused on Luke. "Just watch what I do" he said. Luke started by gently attacking me, allowing me time to block him. Next he showed me how to do a successful block and soon we were attacking and blocking back and forth with no sign of any of us letting up. Just as I started to make my final attack images started flashing in front of my mind and soon I couldn't see what I was doing._

 _(First image)_

 _My mum had just woken up from consciousness when I heard footsteps coming into the room. However it wasn't Gabe; it was my old friend Luke. He continued to walk towards us and I saw that horrible glint in his eye that told me he was going to do something awful._

 _(Second image)_

 _The bell had just rung signalling the end of school and Grover, Luke and I rushed out of class._

 _(Third-final image)_

 _Luke rushed towards me and before I could stop him his fist collided with my face and I fell flat on the ground. By now my nose was gushing out on the floor and before I lost consciousness I saw Luke walk away._

 _I came to my senses and I saw Luke lying flat on the ground with my sword hovering above his face. "Did I get hit?" I asked. "No," replied Luke, "quite the opposite. You blocked every attack and drove me to the ground". Upon hearing his reply I suddenly remembered what I had just seen and so I ran away to get as far away from him as possible. As I reached the entrance to the building people tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I needed to go to a place where they won't find me. I contemplated my room but then thought it would be too obvious so I just kept running until I found some stairs. They led upwards so I followed them and came out onto the roof. It was a wide open space so even if they did come up here it would take them a while to find me. I lay down and felt the wind rush on my face as I tried to remember more but I couldn't. I was just left with the images of Luke rushing around my brain._

* * *

 **AN: Again I'm sorry it was a short chapter and that I was a day late on updating. I've had too much revision to do but I found myself with a small gap to update so I did. I hoped you enjoyed it because if no one likes it then what's the point in continuing? The song was Movin' On by Good Charlotte R+R**

 **Whenever you read a good book, somewhere in the world a door opens to allow in more light.-** **Vera Nazarian**

 **X**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for reading my first story. Hopefully more people will love it as some of you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics or reference I use.**

* * *

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life._

* * *

 **Annabeth POV (Before Percy ran to the roof)**

I was so excited to be doing something else other than sitting inside doing nothing. Although I had made many friends (more than I had ever had in my life) I didn't understand why I was here. And I hate not understanding something. Percy, who had quickly became my best friend, and I ran to the sword training arena (which was the opposite of where everyone was going). When we got there a man with an interesting looking scar on his face was waiting for us."Hello my name is Luke", he said, "and I will be your sword trainer. Go choose your sword. It will be your sword for now on so choose carefully". We went to where the swords were kept and for some reason none of the swords felt right in my hand. I could tell that I was not suited to a sword. For this reason I carried on looking until I found a nice bronze dagger that felt much better. I returned to the arena and saw that Percy had already started sparring with Luke.

Luke showed him how to block and attack safely and then they were properly sparring. Percy was surprising good at it and I thought it made him look more adorable. _Whoa_ I thought _that came out of nowhere_. Percy was blocking each shot and then attacking incredibly fast that not even Luke was prepared for it. He knocked Luke to the ground but when I looked at him eyes I saw they looked pained and unfocused before they quickly returned to normal. "Did I get hit?" he asked. This I found strange because it was almost as if he didn't know what he had been doing the whole time. "No," Luke replied, "Quite the opposite. You blocked every attack and drove me to the ground". After hearing this Percy suddenly dropped his sword and ran away back in the direction of the main building.

"Percy" I shouted. He didn't reply but I wasn't expecting him to; he probably couldn't hear me anyway. I ran in the direction of where he went and thanked the gods that before I came here I was on the athletics team. Once I arrived inside I immediately started thinking if I were Percy where would I be. I wondered around thinking this question when a group of councillors ran past to go find him. They went in the direction of his room but I knew that he wouldn't be there because he knew it would be the first place they would look. I looked left and right until I found some stairs that led up. I continued to run up them, past the second floor, until I reached the roof. The sun was really bright but if I squinted in the distance I could see a frail figure lying in a ball on the floor. I ran in that direction and saw that the figure was actually Percy! "Percy" I said trying to be as quiet as I could so the councillors would not come up here; I could tell he wanted to be alone. He slowly lifted his head at the mention of his name and I gasped at what I saw. Tear streaks ran down his face and cuts from where the rocks that lined the roof had stuck to his face. I sat down next to him and just held him close to me until he was ready to talk. Percy buried his head into my shoulder and started shaking so I held him even closer to me. He pushed his head away after about five minutes and sat crossed-legged in front of me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

 **Percy POV**

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I did. I was glad that it was Annabeth that found me instead of the councillors, I don't know if I would have talked about it if they came. I started with how when we walked up to Luke I vaguely recognised him. (Although I didn't use his name because it was too painful to say the name of the friend who had betrayed me). I practically poured my heart out to her and I could feel my tear running back down my face as I started talking about what he did to my mum. "He played a part in her death Annabeth," I said, "And that's not even the worst bit. The worst part is knowing that he used to be a really good friend and someone I thought I could trust." She crawled closer to me and hugged me again which I was grateful for because I could really use the comfort that it brought me. "I wish I could take your pain away Seaweed brain" she sighed. I chuckled. "Seaweed brain?" I questioned. "Yeah Seaweed brain because your head is filled with seaweed if you think that running up here was a smart decision. I mean I understand why you did it but it still wasn't the smartest idea" she replied. "Well them I'm sorry wise girl but you can't take my pain away, you can only make it feel less painful" I told her. "Huh. Wise girl I like" she said. "I thought you might" I replied. We stayed like this just content in each other's arms until they eventually found us. As we were separated I felt the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach disappear and I was sad that it had taken this situation for me to realise something,

I was in love with Annabeth Chase.

 **Annabeth POV**

I realised something as I was about to enter a state of slumber,

I was in love with Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked the longer chapter and the surprise with Annabeth's point of view. I'm sorry if their romance felt a bit forced but I just wanted to get it moving on faster and I felt like this was the best way for me to do it. The song was How to save a life by The Fray which I thought went well with Percy's feelings toward Luke about the fact that he had been betrayed. R+R**

 **It is what you read when you don't have to that determines what you will be when you can't help it – Oscar Wilde.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the new update. I'm sorry that there were lots of mistakes in the last chapter. I read through it again today and realised that I forget to go through and edit it so I'm sorry that you had to read through it. I hope the story still made sense to you though.**

 _ **Franklyamazhang**_ **: I couldn't private message you because you had turned it off so I thought I would tell you here. To write a fanfic on here you first need to write the chapter, for example on word. Then you upload the document in Doc Manager. After this you then click on publish and new story and go from there. I hope this helps you :).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics or references that I use.**

* * *

 _Where there is desire_

 _There is gonna be a flame_

 _Where there is a flame_

 _Someone's bound to get burned_

 _But just because it burns_

 _Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 _You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Today was my first meeting with a professional psychologist and I was pretty nervous. This also meant that I hadn't had time to see Annabeth yet and now that I had realised my feelings for her I just wanted to see her. Not to do anything just to talk here her voice saying my name. Hestia led me into the room where I saw someone I didn't think I would ever get to see again. "Reyna?!" I shouted in surprise. Out of all the things I thought I would see here I never thought that my cousin Reyna would be one of them. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I work here Percy," she replied, "Now sit down and let's have a chat." I did as she asked and was about to ask her another question when she said, "Let's keeping things professional here Percy. We can only talk about why you're here, not anything to do with you and I." I nodded and so the process began. We didn't start with questions about why I was here; in fact the first question she asked was 'What is the thing that makes you happy the most?' I didn't want to answer with 'Annabeth' and so I was about to not say anything when I remembered my father. He was lost at sea and the only memory I have of him is a warm glow of a smile but we shared a passion; the ocean. So that's what I told her. For two hours I poured out some of my deepest memories and thoughts that by the end of it I actually felt a bit lighter for having gotten it off my chest.

* * *

( _Time skip to dinner)_

In the cafeteria I couldn't see Annabeth so I socialised with the other people and made quite a few friends. Jason and I grew the closest though and that's when I found out how he got here. It turned out that he was kidnapped and taken to a warehouse type place where lots of other kids were made to do crazy tasks but he enjoyed it. He also has a missing sister that he hasn't seen since he was two and has no way of finding out who she is. I was about to tell him that I wanted to help him find her when Hestia came to take me back to my room. Instead of grabbing onto my hand to make sure I didn't go anywhere she just walked behind me and silently shut my door behind me when I was safely inside of it.

My bed squeaked as I sat down on it and wondered where Annabeth had been. Suddenly the lights went out and Apollo I think walked up and down the corridor shouting "Go to sleep now." Even though I was a bit afraid to go to sleep in case I saw some memories, I knew I had to otherwise I would be in a lot of trouble tomorrow.

* * *

 _Flashback/memory:_

 _A sound of cold metal scrapping the floor signalled that our small portion of food consisting of stale bread and a small glass of water had arrived. I got up to get it and when I returned I shared it out between me and my mum. She didn't know this but secretly I made sure she got more than me because I knew that she needed the strength the most. Footsteps thundered in the small amount of space we had as someone came to collect our food. However it wasn't the usual guy; it was Gabe. This meant that something was going to one of us. I slowly moved protectively in front of my mother when he approached us. "I see what you're doing brat," he spat, "And if I can't have her then I'll just punish you instead." He walked right up in front of me and started kicking me in the stomach. I hurt so much but I knew I couldn't lose consciousness otherwise he would go for my mother and I could not let that happen. I withstood another round of his kicks and I could sense him getting tired because I would not give up. That's when I felt something hard hit the back of my head and my eyes begun to close. I had just enough time to scream 'nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo' before I lost consciousness and fell flat against the floor._

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter, it was really more of a way to get the story moving along so I hope you didn't find it too boring. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't have time to edit this so you may find a few in this chapter. Read and Review**

 **Let us remember: One book, one pen, one child and one teacher can change the world- Malala Yousafzai**

 **X**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or it doesn't make sense, I am a bit ill at the moment so if there are any I hope you understand why.**

 _ **Wut (guest): The reason that it feels as if it is moving so fast is because I wanted to get the story moving along and I felt as if this was one of the only ways to do this. There are so many flashbacks because he was kidnapped and his brain refuses to relive the pain and so he has slight amnesia. The flashbacks are him remembering what has happened to him.**_ _**I hope this helps to clear your confusion.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics or references that I use**

* * *

 _How do I get away?_

 _When you're begging me to stay_

 _What do you need me to say?_

 _You're anything but ordinary_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I hadn't seen Annabeth for a week now but I was sure that she was just doing something with her counsellors (although my mind sometimes thought that she had left without saying goodbye). Jason and I were now a lot closer and it was like we were family. For some reason Thalia seemed familiar to me but I couldn't work out where I had seen her before. In fact Nico looked familiar too.

* * *

I walked into Reyna's office for my scheduled session and sat down at the blue, comfy chair in front of her desk. I still was finding it hard to believe that she worked here. She walked in with her heels clicked at every step she made on the cold marble floor. "Percy today we are going to try with some questions about what happened to you. I will try to make them easy to answer but obviously it may become more emotional the further we go." She said. I nodded in response and so she asked the first question which was easy to answer as it didn't involve my mum, Gabe or Luke. "How did this happen? What happened for you to end up in this situation?" she asked. I replied, "I finished school but I was running late which meant that I would have to take a shortcut to reach my apartment in time. I ran down the shortcut when I heard someone's footsteps running behind me. I turned around and all I saw was a glimpse of someone's face and then I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew was I woke up in an abandoned warehouse with my mum lying next to me." She was writing this down as I said it and I thought that I saw a small teardrop fall down her face and onto the pad of paper. I didn't want to ask what's wrong because even though she is family she will tell me if she wants to and I know what it feels like to be pushed to answer a question that I didn't want to answer. I looked up at the time and saw that my session had already finished but we didn't notice. I stood said bye to Reyna and left to go to the cafeteria in the hope that Annabeth would join us for lunch today.

* * *

As I walked through the rigid, metal doors I could already tell that something was different from the atmosphere that greeted me as I reached the table. Everyone turned around and in the background I could faintly see grey eyes shining at me through Piper's hair. "Annabeth?!" I shouted. I was correct in thinking it was her because at the sound of her name escaping my lips she looked directly at me and said, "Hey seaweed brain." I walked round the table to meet her and I have to say that I was a bit shocked to see that her eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying. "What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked trying to be as gentle with the tone of my voice as I could. She didn't reply but just shook her head trying to convey that she was too emotional to talk. I grabbed her hand to help her stand up and then I grabbed her in a hug which I hoped comforted her because it certainly comforted me. "Let's go somewhere else" I suggested. She nodded at his and so I walked to Hestia and asked if we could go somewhere private to talk. Hestia let us, which I am forever grateful for, and led us outside to a closed of courtyard with a bench situated between two oak trees. "Thank you Hestia" I said. She looked at me with a warm, motherly smile and replied, "It's the least I could do Percy. You deserve kindness in your life." She walked away so I led Annabeth to the bench and carefully sat us down. We didn't talk for about half an hour; we just sat there enjoying each other's company and the peace and quiet this courtyard brought. It was Annabeth who broke the silence. "Percy," she said, "I think I'm ready to talk now." I twisted my head round to look at her face and replied, "What happened Annabeth? What made you upset like this?" She took a deep breath in and said something that I hoped she would never have to say, "My father's dead Percy."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like the cliff hanger I added at the end. I know that we do not know much about Annabeth and her family but we, or should I say you, will learn more about it in the next chapter. The song was Return the favour by All Time Low. I picked this song because I thought that it fit in with the story. I think that it symbolises the fact that Percy does not like seeing the flashbacks and wants them to stop but a part of his mind cannot let them go because he wants to see his mum again. It's okay if you didn't think this I'm just explaining to you how I felt that it fit in with the story. Read and Review.**

 **Books open your mind, broaden your mind, and strengthen you as nothing else can. -William Feather**

 **X**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter where we will learn much more about Annabeth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the song lyrics or references that I use**

* * *

 _The show must go on,_

 _The show must go on_

 _Inside my heart is breaking_

 _My make-up may be flaking_

 _But my smile still stays on._

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I could see in Percy's face that he was a bit confused when I told him that my father had died. However I also saw some understanding that I had hoped to see by telling him this piece of information. I was scared that he would ask me lots of questions like 'How come you've never mentioned you father before?' but instead he just wrapped me in his warm embrace again. We sat like this on the hard bench for another thirty minutes before I felt that I was ready to give him some answers. "I didn't really know my father that well after the age of five," I said, "My mother, father and I were a very close, happy family until my mum died when I was five. After that he kind of just ignored me. I was doing very well at school and I was even outsmarting some of my teacher but still he didn't notice me. I considered doing something bad but then decided that my mother would be very disappointed so I continued to excel at school trying to get his attention. It got even worse when he brought my step-mum home. She always treated me like I was some kind of disease; it was horrible. Once a bunch of spiders crawled into my room and when I told her about it she said that it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed. I woke up in the morning with spider bites and she still tries to convince me that it was just my imagination! She and my dad then had twins and I became even more excluded from the family; so when I was seven I ran away. I met two really nice kids who had also run away. One was Thalia and another was a boy named Luke. We were on the run for about two years before they found us. Thalia and Luke got taken to different places and I got taken back home to my father. It was horrible. I thought that he would care more about me but instead he managed to care less. By the time I was fifteen I must have bothered him so much that he decided that I was going crazy from running away and so he sent me here. I didn't really know him but my only regret is that I feel like I could have helped him in caring more; if I did something different maybe he would have cared more about me." Percy sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before saying in a quiet, calming voice "Annabeth, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that he was going to completely ignore you like that." "I know," I replied, "But it still hurts that we could never have made up before his death." I felt tears fall down my face again and instead of just hugging me, Percy picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way back to my room. The door opened and he lay me down on my bed. "Rest Annabeth. You need to just rest. I promise that I cannot take the pain away and I know better than anyone that the pain will never disappear, but it can turn into a beautiful thing where you only remember the good, not the bad. I know it may not look that way right now but things will get better. Good night Annabeth." He stood up, kissed me on the forehead, which made me blush a bit, and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I didn't want to tell Annabeth but her story about running away sounded a lot like the story Luke told me before he betrayed me. He said that before he had moved to a foster family he had run away and met a girl named Thalia and a little girl, of only seven, called Annabeth. Now I didn't know what to think. I was grateful that Luke had looked after Annabeth and kept her alive when times were tough but I also hated the fact that he helped Gabe to kill my mother.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I kissed her on the forehead, I just felt as if it was the right thing to do and would comfort her. It still made me blush though. I walked back to my room with all these thoughts floating round my head that once I landed on my bed I felt relieved. However there was one thought that I couldn't get out of head. I still couldn't believe that Annabeth's father had treated her like that. I didn't understand how someone could do that to their own flesh and blood. It made me think of my father and how grateful I was that I knew that he hadn't abandoned me. My father's smile came into my head as my eyes grew heavier and heavier and I fell asleep

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it was shorter than usual but in reality it was more of a filler chapter that didn't have much action in it. I'm sorry if the thing about Percy's father was incorrect as to what had happened earlier on in the story, I couldn't remember what I had decided was the reason as to why he was missing. I know that what happened to Annabeth wasn't exactly what happened in the book but I didn't want them to be exactly the same. The song was the show must go on by queen. Read and Review**

 **Books are the quietest and most constant of friends; they are the most accessible and wisest of counsellors, and the most patient of teachers. -Charles W. Eliot**

 **X**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So this is it, I finally reached 10 chapters. I'm not entirely sure when this story will end but I was planning to end it in the next 5-10 chapters. Thank you for taking a chance and reading my story even though it is not the most popular or best story on the site. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's a day late, I was too busy to have the time to upload it yesterday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the references that I use.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I had another meeting with Reyna and this time she suggested that we have the meeting outside because it was a more 'calming' environment. It also meant that anyone could walk in on us and so I would have to be careful as to what information I shared to her. "So Percy," she began, "A lot has happened since I last saw you, let's talk about why you ran away and ended up with Annabeth on the roof." I hesitated to give her my answer and just as I was about to speak I looked around to check if anyone was listening to us. "We had a sword trainer and he looked familiar to me but I couldn't work out who he was until we had a sword fight. I had these visions come into my mind and I found out that he was actually someone that helped in the murder of my mother." I said after discovering that the coast was clear and no one else was outside in the courtyard. I could tell that it was hard for Reyna to listen to that story because she was very close to my mum so I asked her if I should carry on and explain how I ended up on the roof. She nodded so I said, "After that I returned to the present day and saw that I had Luke pinned down on the ground with his sword lying on the ground next to him. I suddenly remembered what I had just seen and so I ran away. I ran back towards the main building with Annabeth shouting my name behind me. Once inside the building I tried to find the best place I could where I would be unlikely to be found. I decided on taking the stairs as far up as I could because I guessed that they would go to my room first to try and find me. Annabeth wasn't fooled though, she came straight up the stairs and we sat on the roof until we were finally found." She looked at me for a couple of minutes and I contemplated saying something before deciding that I was sure she would speak soon. "Okay Percy I think that's all for today. Why don't you go any hang out with someone other than Annabeth for a change?" Reyna finally said.

* * *

I took her advice and decided to hang out with Jason and find out more about him. I found him with Leo and Thalia in the cafeteria. I couldn't tell what they were talking about but Jason and Thalia had tears in their eyes and seemed very happy which was a surprise based on where we were at this moment in time. "What's going on guys?" I asked. They all looked at me before Jason replied; "I found my sister Percy" I was shocked. What are the odds that they would both be in this mental hospital? However I shook these thoughts out of my head and said, "Congrats bro that's amazing." I then proceeded to hug both him and Thalia congratulating them as I did. To celebrate Leo and I started singing and dancing around. Soon enough Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth had joined in and we had a little party. It was some of the best fun that I had had in a while and whilst Annabeth and I danced to the imaginary music I thought to myself, 'I finally feel safe and have a proper family.' The circumstances as to how I got here were definitely not ideal but I felt that around these people I was where I am meant to be.

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter is definitely the shortest one so far and I promise that next time it will be longer and have more action in it. It felt like a chapter that could be at the end of a story but don't worry, it's not over yet.**

 **The book is a film that takes place in the mind of the reader. That's why we go to movies and say, "Oh, the book is better."- Paulo Coelho**

 **X**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't think that the story is moving too fast. I promise there will be more Percabeth soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the references that I use**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

My brother Malcolm was coming today to sort out things to do with my dad and I was getting nervous as it got closer to his arrival. Percy and I were sat in the courtyard together so it wasn't long until he noticed too. "Annabeth," he said, "What's got you so nervous?" I replied, "My brother Percy. He's coming today and I haven't seen him in about five years." "You'll do fine Annabeth." He reassured me. I hugged him quickly and went to go wait for Malcolm at the entrance. But just as I was about to walk out of the courtyard and back into the main building I turned around and said, "Thanks a lot Percy. That really helped. I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours."

It took another thirty minutes for him to arrive and by that time my emotions had become a mixture of excitement and apprehension. He finally walked through the door and he looked quite different. Before he left for college he was an average height guy with blonde hair that just fell over one eye. Now he had had it cut and he looked altogether more mature. I couldn't wait till I went to college. Even though I didn't know for sure when I would get out of here I was absolutely certain that I would go to college and get a degree in architecture. It had always been a dream of mine to build something permanent; something that would last a millennia. "Annabeth I missed you" he exclaimed as he stopped in front of where I was sat. I stood up and hugged him replying, "I missed you too." After this we sat down and had a conversation about things going on in our lives. He of course noticed that I mentioned Percy a lot so the first thing he asked when I had finished talking was "Did I have a crush on Percy?" I blushed bright red and replied that we were just really good friends who, in a short space of time, had been through a lot together. I could tell that he didn't believe me but he never got the chance to reply because my carer, Artemis, walked in and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt this but Annabeth its 2 o'clock." I nodded in response. "What happens at 2 o'clock?" Malcolm asked. "I just have to have some medication; I'll come back straight after 2 o'clock"I replied.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I didn't tell Annabeth, not even when she came back, but I had had another flashback and it was definitely the worst one yet.

 _Flashback_

" _Luke," I shouted, "Why? Why did you betray me?" "Because Percy," he replied, "Your father is responsible for making my mother go crazy and causing my father to run away and never visit. He ruined my life!" I was confused. What had Gabe done? He wasn't even my father. "Gabe isn't even my real father Luke" I told him. "I know. I meant your real father. Gabe just promised me revenge on your father once you and your mother were gone" he replied. 'My real father?' I questioned myself. My mother told me that he was lost at sea so how could he be alive and be here? Luke walked away leaving me even more confused than I had been before. If, however, Luke really was talking about him and he was alive then I hated him. I hated him for not helping us, giving us a bit of money so that we didn't have to live off cheap, tasteless food every day, and most of all I hated for him allowing my mother to get in this situation with an abusive husband who she only keeps so that we have money to survive. I lay down next to my unconscious mother and contemplated how I had allowed us to get in this situation. I hated that I was incapable of protecting the woman that I loved the most, it left me with an uneasy feeling in my stomach and I felt like punching Gabe and Luke every time they walked in. My mother was the only reason that this did not occur. I knew that if she was conscious she would stop me and it would pain her to see her only child resort to such violence even if he is receiving that type of violence which pains her more to see._

 _End of flashback_

Now that I remembered this my hatred for my father returned. I couldn't believe that he had just left the woman he loved and then when he came back from his sea trip he didn't even think to check on us. I could only imagine how much better our lives would have been if he had been there. I didn't even know his name so there was no chance I would ever be able to find him. I wanted to ask him why. Why did he leave? Why didn't he come back? Why did he leave my mother to suffer like that? I know that he couldn't have possibly known but it would have been nice of him to try and save her.

Jason came up to me and pulled me out of my thoughts. I think the anger must have been showing on my face because the first thing he asked was, "Are you okay? You seem a bit angry." "I'm fine Jason," I replied, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" He told me that Annabeth's brother was here and wanted to meet me. I thanked him and then walked towards the main building once again fearing the unknown.

* * *

 **AN: So we got to know more about Annabeth and Percy in this chapter. The Malcolm/ Percy confrontation will happen in the next chapter and we also might find out more about Percy's father. I hoped this chapter was interesting; it was certainly longer than the last one. Read and Review.**

 **A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one.-** **George R.R. Martin**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if the description of Malcolm is not like it is in the books, I couldn't remember exactly what he looked like. Despite this I hope you enjoy the meeting of Percy and Malcolm.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the references that I use**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

The first thing I thought when I saw Annabeth's brother was that I could definitely see the family resemblance. He had blonde hair and grey eyes which made me think that they could be twins. He held his hand out as I approached and whilst I was shaking his hand he introduced himself. "Hello my name is Malcolm" he said. "I'm Percy" I replied. We then proceeded to walk to some seats that were against the wall where we talked until Annabeth came back. More than once her name came up in our conversation. Malcolm once asked if I liked her to which I blushed and replied that we were just best friends; which is a total lie but he didn't need to know that. Annabeth came back at 2:30 and immediately joined our conversation. We started talking about everything and when Malcolm had to leave I noticed that it was 6:00! We had missed dinner which was at five. However when I looked at Annabeth she seemed so care free and didn't seem to mind that we had missed dinner. "Annabeth can I ask you a question?" I questioned. She nodded in response and so I asked her, "Why did you get put in 'Olympians Hospice'?"

 **Annabeth POV**

"Why did you get put in 'Olympians Hospice'?" he asked. This was the question that I dreaded the most. However I felt that since he was always telling me about private information I owed him this much and so I started to tell him one of the most guarded secrets that I had. "You know how I told you that my father remarried a woman who hated me," he nodded so I continued with my story, "Well she was part of the reason. After I had reluctantly come back to my home after the police found Thalia, Luke and I, she was always finding a reason to get my dad to hate. Now he wasn't the best father in the world but he did believe me more times than he did her. However one night the spiders came back and so of course she didn't believe me. She shouted at me that this was enough and she was sending me away because I was a 'bad influence' for the twins. Malcolm tried to talk her out of it but it was very hard to persuade her to do anything. My father was on a business trip when this happened so she was free to do what she liked. I went from place to place before I ended up her. But the thing is, when my father returned her didn't question her decision, he didn't even contact me so I felt as if he had forgotten about me. In fact the first I heard about him since then was when I got told about his death." By the end of my speech I was in Percy's arms with tears rolling down my face. Like many times before we didn't say anything and just sat there holding each other until we were told to go to bed.

* * *

 **Still Annabeth's POV**

I hadn't been telling Percy but I had started to have nightmares too. Even though they weren't as bad as his they still scared me and I woke with tears in my eyes. That night I had a different type of nightmare. It was a flashback mixed in with a nightmare.

 _Flashback_

 _I ran and ran as fast as my seven year old legs would carry me until I reached the nearest alley. I know what you're thinking 'An alley can hardly be safer?' but it was way better than what was chasing me. Suddenly I heard a ruffling sound behind a dustbin. I picked up my hammer and slowly made my way in that direction. "Who's there?" I asked. A girl with electric blue eyes and a boy with sandy blonde hair stood up in front of me. The girl talked first, "Whoa put the hammer down we're not here to hurt you. Right Luke?" "Yeah. Are you a runaway too?" he asked me. I nodded my head but was wary to put my hammer down. Even as a seven year old I knew that you couldn't trust everyone you see on the street and the first thing you want to do is be defenceless._

 _End of flashback_

This was what actually happened but then it morphed into something which woke me up screaming.

 _Back to flashback_

 _Luke started to come towards me and he now had a scar on his lip and a mischievous glint in his eyes. I turned to run away with the hammer still in my hands. However Luke was bigger and faster than me so he easily caught up. He then pinned me to the cold alley wall and started to shout random things at me. I screamed. He brought a gun up in his hands, pointed it at me and…_

 _End of flashback_

I sat up screaming until someone came in the room. I didn't recognise them but they gave me a drink of water. There must have been something in that drink because I soon felt drowsy and then I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a day late, I had mild writers block and I was ill so I wasn't really thinking straight yesterday. I hope you liked the flashback in Annabeth's point of view and I hope it makes up for me updating late. Read and Review.**

 **Books so special and rare and yours that advertising your affection feels like a betrayal- John Green**

 **X**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hope you enjoy this update. It's meant to bring this story closer to a close so you will see some more drama happen; especially with Percy…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the references that I use.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

They wouldn't let me inside Annabeth's room for hours. They told me that something had happened which meant that she didn't want visitors but I could tell that there was something else to the story. It was midday before they finally let me into see her.

I pushed open the cold, metal door and it let out a squeak as I gently moved it to the side. "Annabeth," I said as I walked into her room, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Percy" she replied but I could her in her voice that she was scared and wasn't confident with her answer. I walked even closer to her and when I could see the start of her golden curls I started talking again. "Annabeth it's me. You can tell me anything" I said. "I know Percy it's just hard" she replied. "Then just start from the beginning and see where that takes you" I told her. "Okay," she said, "Last night I had a dream, well more like a nightmare. It started with Thalia, Luke and I. I had just run into an alleyway and that's where I met them. It was exactly what had actually happened until it wasn't. It changed into something that I wish I could forget. Luke…Luke…he pointed a gun at my head and… That's when I woke up screaming. Someone walked into my room and gave me a drink which must have contained a sleeping drug because all I remember is suddenly feeling really tired and then waking up a couple of minutes ago." I was not expecting that. I don't know what I was expecting but all I knew is that I wasn't expecting what she just told me.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking so like many times before I hugged her and held on tight until she had calmed down a bit. Even then she didn't let go of me; it was only when someone forced us apart from each other that she actually let go. They took me out of her room and I could see a crowd of people stood outside her door. "Percy," one of them said, "We know something is wrong with Annabeth and it would really help us and her if you told us what was wrong. Don't say that you know nothing because we know that she told you something." "It's not my place to tell and even if it was I wouldn't tell you." I replied. I looked round and saw every one look at me. It was too much to deal with so I turned around and walked to my own room. Luckily no one followed me because I had a lot that I wanted to think about and it was best that I was left on my own whilst I did this.

* * *

I kept thinking about what Annabeth said and how her dream morphed into a nightmare. It was strange to think that it was Luke who had turned against Annabeth and not Thalia in the dream. It was like her sub-conscience knew what he did and was trying to show her how evil he could be. At least that's what I hoped was happening.

I checked the clock on my wall and found out that I had missed most of the day and that it was nearly time for them to send us to bed. With these thoughts in my mind I fell asleep and unsurprisingly I found myself inside another nightmare; however unlike all the others I had had this one was not a flashback.

 _Nightmare:_

 _Annabeth and I were running. It was getting closer and closer. It could hear its footsteps across the wet, hard, brick floor. I looked around and saw that there was no chance of us escaping behind us was a dead end, in front of us was him and unless either of us could climb walls then we couldn't go left or right either. He got closer and now we could see his shadow creeping up the brick walls. I stood in front of Annabeth as a way of trying to shield her from him even though I knew she wouldn't like me doing that. His face was now in our view and I hated seeing that scar again. The scar on the face of the man who had caused me so much pain, the scar on the face of the man who had killed my mother. Luke raised his gun at us and I was ready to take the impact and save Annabeth. I should've known that it wouldn't go as planned. Just before the bullet hit my chest Annabeth jumped in front of me and it hit her instead. She fell to the ground as Luke walked away laughing like the cruel bastard he was. "Annabeth!" I shouted, but there was no reply. She had died as soon as she fell to the ground. I screamed as I felt my heart break in two. She was the only hope left in my life and now she was gone. I couldn't help but think if Luke knew that this was going to happen and his goal was not to kill me but to cause me great misery in life like he had experienced. If that was true I hated my father for letting this happen; for having a part in why Luke's life turned out so bad, for having a part in my mothers and Annabeth's deaths. Tears were now streaming down my face as I lay down next to Annabeth and held her tight until someone saw us and got some help._

 _End of nightmare_

I woke up suddenly and noticed that my cheeks were wet from where I had obviously been crying. Even though I knew that it wasn't real I could still feel that my hatred for my father had grown.

I didn't even have time to think about what had just happened because Hestia came bursting in my room and told me that I had a visitor. It surprised me because I couldn't remember telling anyone that I had been admitted here, but I followed her anyway and was lucky that I had slept in my clothes so I didn't have to meet this person in my pyjamas. We walked past the cafeteria and Annabeth's room until we reached the room where I first met Malcolm. Inside was a man who had sea green eyes like me and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and loose shorts. I didn't recognise him but apparently he knew me because as I walked in the room he said, "Hello Perseus." "How do you know my name?" I asked. Then he replied with something that I thought I would never hear in my life, "I am your father Perseus."

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you liked this chapter and the cliff hanger at the end. We finally met Percy's father! In the next chapter you will hear what Percy has to say to him. I'm sorry that it's late again. Read and Review. Happy Mother's Day.**

" **If you only read the books that everyone else is reading, you can only think what everyone else is thinking"-** **Haruki Murakami**

 **X**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter where you met Percy's father. This chapter is the penultimate chapter so there's only one left after this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the references that I use.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"What?!" I asked. Did that man just say that he was my father? I couldn't and didn't want to believe it. However if he really was my father then I had to know why! Why he didn't come sooner? Why he never came once to visit me and my mother? Why he let us enter the life we did? And finally, why he let my mother die? Just as I was about to ask him these questions Hestia answered my original one, "We checked Percy. He really is your father… I'm sorry." My father had a confused look on his face when she said this and so asked, "Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" "Because," I angrily replied, "My mother is dead! And she could be alive if you had been there!" He now wore a shocked expression on his face and looked in pain. I could tell that he had no idea that she had died and that this was the first time that he was hearing about this. "W…Wh…When did this happen?" he asked. It pained me to answer this but I knew that he at least deserved to know. "Last year. Her husband took my mother and I, and along with an old friend of mine, tortured us until one time it went too far and she didn't recover. We were so close though. The next day my best friend Grover and the police found us and if she had survived another day then we would be together and I wouldn't have to be here in this place." I replied. ' _But what about Annabeth. You wouldn't have met her if you didn't come here.'_ A voice in the back of my head said. His face now looked even in shock and I could see some pain entering his eyes. "I'm so sorry Perseus. I didn't know" he said in a quiet voice that sounded on the verge of breaking. I looked down to the ground and replied in a soft voice, "Well there's nothing you can do now is there."

Suddenly, just as I saw that he was going to reply, pounding footsteps came down the hallway towards us. It was Annabeth. She ran towards me and hugged me as soon as she stopped. It was a nice piece of warmth and I was grateful. "Percy I heard what happened. Is it true?" she asked. I nodded and replied, "Annabeth meet my father. " I heard her gasp as she turned around and I knew that she was just as shocked as I was. She held out her hand and said "Hi I'm Annabeth, Percy's friend." I was kind of sad about the friend part but realised that I had more important things to worry about because Annabeth had started to shout at my father. "… and now you think you have the right to come and visit Percy and pretend like nothing happened! Why now? Out of all the times in his life that he needed your help the most, why did you pick now?" I could tell that he didn't expect Annabeth to know anything about it so he thought about his answer for a while before finally replying, "I don't know why I did what I did. I should have come back into your life Percy, I see that now." Now it was my turn to get angry…again. "It doesn't matter if you realise now that you should have come back! What matters is that you didn't and if you had we might be having a very different conversation with my mother standing with us!" I shouted.

* * *

About five minutes later I was sat in my room. They had brought me here after claiming that I needed to 'cool' off and try seeing my father on another day when I was calmer. I don't think he will be visiting again. Being in my room did however leave me time to think. Out of all the moments recently in my life where I wished my mum was here, this is the time when I wished she was here the most.

The bell pierced through the silence of the building signalling that it was time to go to sleep; I had missed dinner again. The lights went out and in the vacuum of darkness I fell asleep to thoughts of my mother and father swimming in my head.

 _Flashback:_

" _Mum! Mum! Wake up. They're coming" I shouted. She finally started to stir just as Luke and Gabe waltzed in through the door and towards where we were sat against the metal wall. It must have been something important because they never came in together. I was worried more than usual for my mother's safety. "You have been very bad Sally" said Gabe. His voice echoed around us and he made a step towards us with every sentence that he spoke._

" _Not allowing all your punishment"_

 _Another step._

" _Not doing all your duties at home"_

 _Another step._

" _Allowing the brat to stay in my house"_

 _Another step._

" _And finally… Not fulfilling your duty as my wife. I own you and you rebelled against me! It's your own fault really that this had to happen"_

 _One final step._

 _Now he was right in front of us and I could see the shadow of a weapon in his hand which was held behind his back. I started to move in an attempt to take it but Luke held me back. I kept trying and trying but there was no way I was going to get free from his hold. "I'm sorry Gabriel. I tried to do what you needed me to do. Maybe if you gave me another chance I could do better" my mother proposed. I could see in Gabe's eye's that no matter what she said he was not going to change his mind. As my mother kept talking his hands started to move his weapon forwards and right before he striked I started to break free from Luke's grasp. Seeing this, Gabe suddenly moved his hands forwards and swung the object, which I now know was a crossbar, at her head. It made such a loud noise and my mother instantly fell against the floor. Tears sprung from my eyes as in the back of my mind I knew that she wouldn't make it. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I screamed._

 _End of flashback_

When I woke up my eyes were red and wet from crying and my throat was sore from shouting in my sleep. This was the memory that I didn't want to remember; the memory that had pierced my heart.

* * *

 **AN: We finally got to see what happened to Percy's mum and we got to see him confront his father. I'm sorry for not updating last week but I hope that this makes up for it. I hope you're ready for the next chapter where we will finally see some percabeth.**

 **A room without books is like a body without a soul - Marcus Tullius Cicero**

 **X**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: We have reached the final chapter and I'm sad to be saying goodbye to this story. I want to thank everyone who supported my story because it was you that inspired me to continue with it. I also want to give a special mention to** _ **daringwolf2000**_ **who supported me through everything and always made me feel better with the reviews that I received. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and had a fantastic Easter. Without further ado I give you the final chapter of Olympians Hospice…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the references that I use.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Even though I didn't know it, today was my last meeting with Reyna. I walked into the familiar room and sat down on my usual seat, which was becoming more comfortable each time I sat on it. "So Percy," she began, "Is there anything which you wish for us to discuss?" I thought about telling her about the nightmares/memories that I had been having but because I did not want to relive them, I decided not to. "Not really," I replied, "Maybe you could talk about what you need to do?" I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe that I had nothing to talk about, but rather then call me out she just proceeded to ask me some questions that she was required to ask.

Our meeting went on for another hour before I was allowed to go to lunch. For once everyone was sat at the table together so we all got to have a proper talk and catch up on what we may have missed. I learnt that Piper and Jason were now dating and that Nico had another one of his episodes. I had no idea what that meant but I just nodded and went along with it because you do not know what could upset people here. About half way through lunch Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder, I blushed at first but then just let her to continue with it because it was making me feel better too. Just as the bell was about to ring and we would all have to go to our respective rooms, Hestia walked in and told me to follow her. I apologised to Annabeth and everyone before getting up and following her through the massive compound.

When we got to where I needed to be I immediately scowled and had the urge to turn around and run. But I didn't because the man in there I still needed answers from; because the man in there, even after everything he has done (or not done in this case), was still my father and the only family I had. "Hello Father" I said as I entered the room. "Hello Perseus," he said, "You must be wondering why I'm here. Well I wanted to see if there was any way of making it up to you and being part of your life. I know that I can never be your father and I'm not asking for that. All I'm asking for is the chance to try." I considered this and was about to say no when I thought of my mother. If she were here now she would be telling me to at least give him a chance and here I was about to not give him anything. So before I could change my mind again I told my father, "Yeah I guess we can try. But if anything happens then be prepared to loose me." He nodded too shocked by my agreeing to be able to answer me.

* * *

We spent another hour together starting over and getting to know each other before I was told I had to go. We had discussed and he even made plans with me to meet up in a couple of weeks. I was taken down a new corridor, which I had never noticed before, and into a meeting like room at the end. I found that they had taken everyone there and soon I found a seat next to Annabeth. "Do you know what is going on?" I asked her. "No," she replied, "they just took us here with no explanation." I was about to say something else when someone at the front started to speak. "Now I know you're all wondering why we brought you here", the woman said, "well I am sad to announce that we do not have enough money to carry this on and so tomorrow morning you are all leaving. We have sorted out places for you to go but if you wish to change then please speak to your carer about whom and where please. When you get back to your rooms you will find a suitcase on your bed for you to put any belongings you wish to keep into. Remember that anything you do not keep you will not be able to see again so please consider what you are throwing away. Will you please go back to your rooms and pack your things ready for tomorrow mornings departure."

I was shocked. I would be leaving this place. I had only just learnt to accept this place and now I was being sent away. The worst thought occurred to me last; I would be leaving Annabeth. I didn't get the chance to voice my feelings though because we were all taken back to our rooms. It did however give me a chance to ask Hestia something. "Hestia," I asked, "Would I be able to move to a different place please?" "Yes of course Percy. Who did you have in mind?" she replied. We continued our conversation until I reached the door of my room and Hestia agreed that she could allow me to move in with the person that I wanted to.

Once inside my room I immediately started to pack not finding anything that I wanted to keep. With all of today's events in mind I closed my eyes and prepared myself for tomorrow's departure.

* * *

I woke quite early to the bell that signified that we had to leave soon. I rushed out of bed, grabbed my suitcase and started to search the halls for Annabeth. I eventually found her at the foot of stairs to the roof. We rushed towards each other and embraced each other with a hug and tears falling down our faces. "Annabeth I don't want to say goodbye," I said, "I want to…" She shut me up with a kiss. I couldn't believe that it was really happening. I was kissing Annabeth and the taste of her lips against mine was giving me goose bumps that just made me kiss her more. "I'm sorry Percy," she said, "I don't know what came over me. I…" I silenced her with a kiss. "Shh Annabeth" I said with a smile against her lips as I kissed her again.

* * *

 _1 year later_

And so now as I sit in my room in my father's house, with my girlfriend next to me as I write this "diary" for my therapist , I start to think that maybe my life wasn't great but it could have been worse and now it is certainly much better.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the end. I'm sorry that it took so long to write this I just wanted it to be a good ending for the story. I hoped you liked the ending and didn't find it too rushed. I want to thank you all again for reading and I hope you all enjoy life and continue reading forever.**

 **Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book.- John Green**

 **X**


End file.
